


What Would You Do If You Weren't Afraid?

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Alex is the type of girl who fears everything, but overcomes it all. With a fear of letting people in, what will she do when Maggie Sawyer comes around?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, but I've been writing for a while. I've always been sad by the lack of representation for the LGBTQ+ community, but it wasn't up until a few days ago when I wanted to watch something good with lesbians in it that it really hit me how little their was.
> 
> That's why I'm gonna create more here because I'm sure sometimes fanfics are the only thing you can depend on. I hope you enjoy :-)

She'd always been the type of girl who was afraid of what the world held. When she was 5, she sat in the corner during recess, too afraid to approach someone to start a conversation. She had a phobia of spiders, which seemed to appear in the corners of the kitchen walls every night, and of the darkness that would invade her room after her mom read her a bedtime story and flipped the switch.

At 10, she outgrew the fear of socializing and had made some friends in 5th grade. However, she developed a fear of heights when a boy in another class, Tommy, accidentally bumped into her on the playground and knocked her down from the top of the slide causing her to break her arm. She was still afraid of spiders and the dark.

At 15, she was no longer afraid of the darkness that would invade her room when the sun went down. She actually reveled in it. She found a sort of comfort she couldn't get when the sun was up. She could hold a daddy long leg in her hand now and not freak out, and she could climb to the very tip of the Empire State Building and not be afraid of falling. She overcome the fear of heights through skydiving on her 15th birthday.

She was now afraid of what every teenager in the world seems to be afraid of: what others will think of her. She was nervous almost all through out high school because what if she didn't listen to the right type of music, what if she wasn't supposed to be dressed that way?

At 18, she realized she was gay. That's the most terrified she'd ever been. She had never had a boyfriend. She'd been asked out a few times, but she never said yes. She realized she was a lesbian when she saw this very pretty girl skateboarding while she herself was skateboarding. It took her a while to get on the board because she was terrified of falling and opening up her head or something (which hadn't happened). Anyway, she realized she was attracted to the girl, which is something she'd never felt for a guy.

She was okay with being gay. It was her mom she was afraid of telling. Of course, she told herself she just had to "fake" the confidence and go talk to her mom. She walked up to her mom when she was sitting on the living room sofa reading a Stephen King book and asked if she could talk to her. After letting her know about her sexuality and crying a bit because of how nervous she was, her mom laughed softly, looked at her with a warm smile and said, "I know." The girl had never felt so loved.

The young girl is no longer a young girl. She's a young woman now. 21 years old and her name's Alex. Alex is the type of girl who is afraid of what the world holds, but she'd be damned if she didn't step out of her comfort zone and overcome every obstacle she had to face.

Alex may have been afraid of a lot of things, but she's tough. She realizes that she doesn't want to be defined by fear. She's aware that she only has one life to live.

However, there's one fear that she can't get rid of and that's letting someone in. You see, as a young girl, her father left her mom for another women. She'd sometimes sneak out of her bed, no matter how afraid she was of the dark, and go into her mom's bedroom and peek through the small opening of the door that she left open. She'd hear her mom crying. At first, she was confused because moms weren't supposed to cry.

She was young, but she understood. Her dad had hurt her. He left her and it hurt her mom. She would never walk into the room because she felt like she's been invading her moms privacy when she was crying.

Alex may be 21 now, and even though she's dated, she'd never had a serious girlfriend. She's kissed girls before but, she's never gotten... _intimate_. She doesn't trust anyone that much.

She's too afraid. She'd seen what a breakup could do to someone. Not only to her mom, but to her best friend, to a girl in her senior class she saw in the bathroom crying, and to a guy in his car at a parking lot sobbing and another guy she saw walking away from that car with 1 silent tear running down his face.

She'd never wanted to let anyone in...that is, until she met Maggie.

She first saw Maggie while bowling with her friends. Maggie was bowling in the lane next hers with _her_ friends. She noticed her the second she got to her table. Every now and then, she'd glance over and look at her. The woman was gorgeous. Between those brown eyes and that body, she couldn't not look at her. When she laughed at something her friend said, these adorable dimples would show up.

What she didn't notice was that Maggie was doing the exact same thing.

The second time she saw Maggie was for a few seconds the day after bowling. They bumped into each other at a flower shop while Maggie was walking out and Alex was walking in. They looked at each other and both apologized shyly, but kept walking. While Alex was walking through the door, Maggie glanced back at her. When she turned around, Alex looked at her through the glass of shop. They were both thinking that it couldn't be a coincidence that these 2 strangers saw each other again in such a big city.

They finally said more than just "sorry" the third time they saw each other, which was 3 days after their little encounter at the flower shop.

Maggie was at a coffee shop when she saw Alex. She was in a corner booth drinking a decaf coffee (because regular made her anxious) while reading _The Universe Has Your Back_ by Gabby Bernstein. She'd been learning to trust the universe more and stop freaking out and worrying about everything, and how to let go of control.

She looked up from her book and casually took a quick look outside. She saw the girl which she'd been thinking about for a few days, but would never admit it. The girl with the short red hair had just walked out of the tattoo shop across the street Maggie herself coincidentally owned. She was at the coffee shop taking a break, because well, she was the boss. She could do that whenever she wanted.

She saw the young woman crossing the street and noticed that she was about to enter the coffee shop that she was in. Another thing she wouldn't admit: her heart started pumping faster than she'd like–and she didn't even know the woman's name yet.

Alex had just walked into the coffee shop because she thought that she deserved a coffee at 2:30 in the afternoon after getting a tattoo. Getting a tattoo was always something she wanted, but was too afraid to do. She'd gotten the quote "What would you do if you weren't afraid?" tattooed on her inner forearm because it's what she's always ask herself before doing something she was really freaking afraid of.

She ordered a decaf coffee (because regular made her anxious) and turned around to find a table to sit in and wait for her coffee, but when she found a table the barista called out her name signaling that her coffee was ready.

She got her coffee and turn back around to head to the free table she saw earlier. Alex always carried a book in her bag just in case she was bored somewhere. She took out her current read _How to be a Badass_ by Jen Sincero and started where she had last left off.

She hadn't noticed that Maggie was in the coffee shop yet.

Meanwhile, Maggie had been low key watching Alex from the second she stepped in. She then heard the barista call Alex, and watched the woman with the red hair walk up and get her coffee. She took a quick glance at her book "The Universe Has Your Back," whispered to herself, "okay Universe, I'm trusting you," and got up from her chair to walk over to who she now knew as Alex.

\---------------

Alex had been so enthralled by her book that she didn't realize Maggie walking up to her. She also didn't hear when Maggie said "hey" to her after getting to her table.

"Umm, hi," she finally heard.

Alex looked up and saw the brown-eyed girl she'd dreamt of last night.

When Maggie was walking over, she noticed that Alex was reading one of her favorites. How to be a Badass was basically her bible. She'd always turn to it when she needed advice. Maggie thought that it'd be a perfect conversation starter.

"Umm, hi," she began when the red-head hadn't heard her the first time she called out to her. Alex looked up at her and Maggie was immediately captivated by her chocolate eyes.

"Hi," Alex responded. She couldn't believe it was her again.

"I see you're reading How to be a Badass. I love that book." 'God that's so lame," Maggie thought to herself.

Alex was a bit shocked. Most people didn't read personal development books, and the fact that the woman she'd seen twice already did was already amaaazing.

"Yeah, it's great so far. I'm Alex by the way," Alex spoke while extending her hand.

"Maggie," replied the woman while shaking Alex's hand.

Alex replied and the 2 young woman got into an hour long conversation just about the book. Both girls were disappointed when they realized that the conversation was coming to an end. Maggie decided that she wanted to see Alex again, so she took a chance and asked, "Will you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

Alex excitedly responded with, "of course."

\---------------

It was the night of Alex's date with Maggie and she really couldn't be more ecstatic. For the past few days, though, all Alex was thinking about was how she didn't hesitate when Maggie asked her out. You see, usually when Alex was asked out by a girl, she'd hesitate before saying yes because she was always afraid.

She didn't even _think_ about hesitating. She decided that maybe that was a good sign and continued to get ready.

Her and Maggie decided that they would meet at the restaurant, so 1 hour later, Alex drives up to Roy's, the restaurant they're eating in, and parks. Because the Universe really does want them together, Maggie happens to drive up at the same time Alex does and parks right next to her.

When the 2 women realize this, they look at each other through their car windows and share a laugh. They smile at each other before Maggie turns around and gets out of her vehicle. Alex follows suit and they walk into Roy's together.

After getting a table and ordering their food, Alex got crab while Maggie got salmon, they settle into a nice conversation.

"So, a tattoo," Maggie begins.

Alex was confused about how she knew until she realized that Maggie must've seen her walk out when she was at the coffee shop.

She simply smiles.

"Can I see it?"

Alex agrees and lifts up the light jacket she wore over her dress and Maggie reads it out loud, "What would you do if you weren't afraid? Wow. I love that. Why'd you get it?"

"Well, I realized a long time ago that I don't want to be held back by my fears. I want to own every second of this life I have, you know?"

"Yeah, actually I do. You want to be in control of your life."

"Yes, exactly."

"I know what you mean. I skipped out on college because school wasn't for me, and I worked my ass off to buy a shop and open up my own business."

"That's incredible, what kind of business do you own?"

"Well, I actually own the place where you got your tattoo"

"What?! No way. What a coincidence."

"I know," Maggie replies softly, "there seem to be a lot of those with us."

After Maggie says that they sit there simply looking at each other with a small smile on their faces before the waitress come back with their food. She realized that the 2 women sitting in the table didn't notice her. She gave a small smile. That's how her and her boyfriend were.

"Hey lovebirds," the waitress said.

Maggie and Alex snapped out of their hypnotized states and blushed madly. The waitress smirked. She handed them their plates and moved to take the order of another table.

They were both starving, so they immediately dug into their plates. After their meal and more conversation, Maggie asked Alex if she wanted to go for a walk.

"I'd love that."

They both got into Maggie's car, agreeing that they could come back for Alex's later, and drove off to the nearest beach. They arrived and stepped out of the car walking to the pier.

Halfway there, Alex thought to herself "What would you do if you weren't afraid?" She touched just below Maggie's elbow and slid her hand down into Maggie's hand. Maggie looked over at her smiling, and squeezed her hand.

\---------------

It had been 2 months since that first date and both women were filled with joy like never before. After their walk at the beach, Maggie drove Alex to her car and gave her a kiss goodbye. It wasn't too long, but not too short. Alex thought it was the perfect end to the perfect date.

Currently both girls were at Alex's apartment binge-watching Daredevil. They were both on Alex's couch, Maggie's head on Alex's shoulder while Alex's arm was wrapped around her, and they had a blanket on top of their tangled legs. They were talking about how badass Matt Murdoch was and arguing about her was hotter: Rosario Dawson or Deborah Woll.

After watching their 5th episode, Maggie looked up at Alex and simply stared, in a non-creepy way of course. Alex felt her looking at looked down. They gave each other that soft smile that was reserved only for each other and Alex bent down and kissed her. Maggie stuck her tongue in Alex's mouth and the kiss just continued to get more heated. Eventually, Maggie raised her hand and cupped Alex's breast, and that's when Alex pulled back.

Maggie looked up, afraid that she'd done something wrong.

"Umm," Alex said, "I'm really tired. I kinda want to go to bed."

Maggie was confused. "Hey," she said while turning Alex's face to look at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin anything. If you want me to slow down, that's fine."

"No, Maggie, you're fine, I'm just really tired." Alex was more wide awake then ever. She hadn't told Maggie that she had never had sex before because it's embarrassing to her. But, that's not the only reason she was lying to her girlfriend.

"Okay," Maggie replied, still afraid that she did something wrong, "I'll go." She gave Alex a quick kiss and showed herself out.

Alex was left alone to her thoughts.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. How could I be so stupid? That would've led to sex, I know it. And sex means getting serious. And I can't get serious. No, no, no. I can't let that happen. I'll get hurt. People always get hurt in relationships. I like her a lot, though–no stop Alex. You'll only end up with your heart broken. You need distance."

So, distance is what she gave Maggie.

Alex had never had a relationship longer than 2 months. She was always too afraid to continue because she knew she'd end up getting hurt.

The day after Alex's little freak out, Maggie sent her a text saying, "Hope we're okay...? Have a good day, pretty girl :-)"

Alex didn't reply.

She usually responds pretty quickly, but Maggie decided that maybe she was busy. When she didn't reply all day, she thought that maybe Alex left her phone at home.

When Alex didn't respond by noon the day after that, her heart broke a little. She had to talk to Alex.

3 days after she last talked to Alex, she headed over to Alex's apartment. She knew she was home because she saw her car parked when she was looking for a place to park herself.

She headed over to the apartment and knocked. Alex opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Maggie. She knew she'd show up eventually. They always do.

"Hi."

"Hi? You haven't talked to me in 3 days. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts and all you can say hi?"

Alex felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I can't talk right now."

"What, why not?"

"Because I'm on a business call."

"The hell you are." Maggie hadn't known Alex for that long, but she could tell when she was lying.

Alex was usually good at pretending to be indifferent, but it was really hard with Maggie. It was easy with all the other women in her life. She'd realized they were getting closer, she stopped talking to them, they showed up angry, Alex would pretend to not care, she dumped them, and they left. It was a familiar cycle by now. But, with Maggie...God, it pained her to be the one causing that sad look in her eyes.

"Look, Maggie, I just need some space right now."

"Alex. I respect that. I really do, but you need to give me some sort of explanation. What did I do wrong? You have to tell me so that I won't do it again next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Alex yelled, getting annoyed by her feelings. She didn't mean to raise her voice.

Maggie's heart really broke that time. It felt like someone hit her heart with a hammer and it cracked in a million places. She really liked Alex. She thought she was different.

"WHY? I like you Alex, I really fucking do. What did I do wrong? You OWE me that!"

"NOTHING! That's the thing. Don't you see Maggie? You're perfect. Your laugh makes my heart flutter. I've never loved anything as small as holding someone's hand, but with you it's more than enough. I'm happy with you and it scares me. You have a power over my heart. You could break it at anytime if you wanted to." Alex had tears running down her face. Nothing hurt Maggie more than that sight.

Maggie just stared at her silently.

"Don't you realize Alex, that I feel the same way?" Her voice cracked. "When your eyes stare into mine, I feel like my soul is set on fire. When you hold me close, there's an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. When I kiss you, I feel I'm floating. When we sing loudly in the car, I feel like I'll implode from happiness. When we just sit together and read our books, when we don't talk, I feel so comfortable. I feel like I'm home. Why can't you see that?"

No one had ever talked to Alex that way. No one had ever looked at Alex the way the Maggie was looking at her now. Alex had never felt so safe in her life with one stare. She believed Maggie. She actually believed her.

With blurry vision from the tears, she looked down at her exposed tattoo, looked back up, and threw herself at Maggie. She gave her the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone in her life. She dug her head into Maggie's neck and cried. Maggie cried, too.

After a few tears in the hallway, Maggie looked up and grabbed Alex's chin and made her look at her. She wiped away the tears and kissed her deeply. She poured every emotion of love and care she could into that kiss hoping that Alex would understand.

Alex got the message.

  
That night, they made love. Alex embarrassingly admitted it was her first time, and Maggie just kissed her softly and told her she could trust her. Afterwards, they lay together cuddling naked, in their most bare states, and Maggie told Alex she loved her.

Alex's fear wasn't fully gone yet. It would take some time, but she realized she loved her too.

\---------------

It had been one year since that terrible, yet wonderful night. They celebrated their one year anniversary by moving in together. They spent the day moving things into Alex's apartment and spent the night playing Mario Kart and eating pizza, too lazy to go out to dinner. They both thought it was perfect.

Alex and Maggie, like every other couple in the world, have had their up and downs, but they communicate. They share their feelings. On the days when they don't, they scream and then have hot and passionate make-up sex afterwards.

Their mornings are filled with kisses and eating breakfast together while conversing about something random or reading individually. Then, they head to their jobs. Sometimes, they meet up together for lunch and go to the place they first had a conversation.

They share I love you's throughout the day and steal kisses from each other. They hold hands every chance they get and when it gets cold, Alex sneaks her hands into Maggie's pockets.

At night before they head to bed, Alex walks up to Maggie and holds her from behind with her her head on her shoulder and arms around her waist as they stare in the mirror. She tells her how beautiful she looks without make up. She tells her that she's the luckiest girl in the world to be dating a strong person who cares a lot for others and always does the right thing.

Maggie tells Alex that she's the luckiest girl in the world because she's dating a jaw-dropping gorgeous girl who isn't afraid to let her fears stop her. If anything, she's the strong one.

\---------------

One year after that, Alex is nervous as hell. She's going to do something tonight that she's never done before. She told Maggie to meet her at their coffee shop to have lunch, but that's not all that was going to happen.

Maggie arrived at the coffee shop and she saw her favorite girl and her heart sped up. Even after 2 years, the red haired girl had that effect on her. She walked up to Alex's table, the one they first talked in, and she could automatically tell that her girlfriend was nervous about something after giving her a quick kiss.

Maggie asked her what was wrong and Alex cursed herself for showing her nerves because she wasn't going to do this thing right away, but I guess she had no choice now. She glanced down at her tattoo, looked back up at Maggie, smiled reassuringly, and got down on one knee, holding up a ring.

Maggie automatically felt tears fill up her eyes and her hand went to her mouth whe she gasped.

Alex had tears in her eyes, too.

"Maggie, from the moment that I saw you in the bowling ally, I knew you'd be special. I was too afraid to approach you then, but fate brought us together again...and again. Then, here in this coffee shop, you approached me and actually talked me and I was shocked to say the least. When I looked up from my book and saw you, I had never felt so happy. You still continue to make me as happy as that first day. I love everything there is about you and I can't wait to discover more. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even though, I still continue to be that afraid little girl, I always conquer. So, that's what I'm doing now. Maggie, will you marry me?"

Maggie was too shocked to answer right away and Alex got a little worried. When Maggie detected the worry in her eyes, she got down to the floor and kissed Alex and said yes over and over again, each time peppering her face with kisses.

The crowd at the coffee shop applauded with smiles on their faces. The owners, who knew them very well now, brought out a small cake for them and congratulated them both.

Maggie looked Alex in the eye and told her she loved her.

\---------------

9 months later, both young women were married. They had supportive family on both sides that could see how in love the girls were. At the party after the ceremony, Alex's mom was staring over at the 2 girls at their table which was placed at the back of the room in the center where everyone could see them. She could practically feel their happiness radiating off of them all the way to her table.  
  
Both girls were feeding other cake in their gorgeous dresses, laughing and looking at each other with so much love the world could explode.

Alex and Maggie both felt like they were the only 2 people on Earth. They shared a strong love that could break all of Alex's fears. She'd always been the type of girl who was afraid of what the world held, but she could overcome anything. Now with Maggie by her side, she'd felt safer than she ever had.

She looked down and her tattoo What would you do if you weren't afraid? and laughed softly. Who knew that small, yet big question would lead her to this wonderful girl? 

 


End file.
